


Day 22- Pins

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [21]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Sexual Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Raven has some weird pastimes, but at least I-no doesn't always mind helping him out.





	Day 22- Pins

I-no let her boots rest on a jutting crag of rock. “So, y’think he’s coming back anytime soon?”

“Mhh...really a tough- ah~ a tough call. I know A- ah!- Asuka was planning on returning promptly but- ah!- things always seem to interrupt- !”

“Stop wiggling, aren’t you supposed to be used to this kind of shit?”

“Ahh~” Raven licked his lips. “Perhaps, but the art you’re putting into it makes it all the more exciting! It’s all about the anticipation!”

She rolled her eyes, flipping her book to the next page and pulling another sewing pin from to stack to stab it into her co-worker’s back along with the menagerie that she’d already put in.

“I can’t believe you wasted so much time making these things. Can you really not think of anything else to do when you’re bored?”

Raven made another small noise and shuddered as a pin was stabbed into the back of his shoulder. “If they aren’t sharp enough, they won’t go through my skin.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I-no hardly seemed to care. She simply flipped through her book, looking bored with even that. “Just seems like a waste of time.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, I think I can waste a bit of it on a side project- ah!”

“You don’t really bleed much. It’s not as fun when you don’t bleed.” She pulled out a needle, looking over the blood-coated tip before stabbing it back into him.

The immortal shrugged from his place on the ground, chin resting in his hands. “They’re small wounds regardless, I don’t think there would be much bleeding. You know I’m not in it for the blood, anyway.”

“Not so much encouragement for me to help out, then.” Replied I-no. She thumbed another pin in, pushing it all the way down with a finger. “You’re lucky I don’t have anything better to do.”

“How’s the book?”

She flipped the page before going back to the jar. “Trashy. And not even in a fun way. Three hundred pages and they haven’t even fucked yet. And they call this ‘erotic.’ Twenty-first century writers are so weird about this stuff...”

“Still much better than what I could get back in my original time.” Said Raven. “Nowadays you have nude magazines. You can just go to the store and buy them. All manner of fun toys, too.” 

“Huh. I’ve never gone back that far, I didn’t even think of that.”

He nodded in approval. “See, it’s all relati- ah!”

I-no smirked, reaching for another pin. “Now stop moving so much, I’m trying to make a dolphin.”


End file.
